


Do you want to know a secret?

by Paillette



Series: Müesli [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Paillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une petite discussion entre Remus et Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to know a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Les phrases en italiques sont la traduction de "do You Want To Know A Secret?" des Beatles

-Remus.

Le loup-garou, perdu dans ses pensées, ne prête pas attention à la jeune femme qui l'appelle doucement.

-Remus…  
-Hein ?  
-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.  
-Oui, ça va, merci Lily. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

*Tout va bien, sauf que _tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime. Tu ne sauras jamais combien je tiens à toi._ Tu ne sauras jamais ce que je garde au fond de mon cœur.*

-Mais toi, tu as l'air préoccupée. Des problèmes ?  
-Aucun. Dis, Remus, _tu veux apprendre un secret ?_

Le Préfet regarde son amie sans comprendre où elle veut en venir.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.  
-Alors, _promets-moi de ne pas l'ébruiter._  
-Promis, je serais muet comme une tombe.  
- _Approche-toi_ , Remus.

Le loup-garou qui était jusqu'à présent assis en face de Lily vient tout près d'elle.

-Plus près, _que je puisse murmurer à ton oreille._

Désormais, Remus est agenouillé près du fauteuil qu'occupe son amie.

-Approche-toi toujours plus _que je puisse te dire les mots que tu attends._

*Se pourrait-il…*

- _Je suis amoureuse de toi_ , Remus. Mais tu ne dois pas le répéter. Ça doit rester un secret.  
-J'ai aussi une confession à te faire, Lily, chuchote Remus. C'est réciproque.  
-Je sais. _Je connais ton secret depuis une semaine ou deux_. Je me suis aperçue de tes regards et de tes attentions. J'ai remarqué que tu semblais de moins en moins apprécier la lourde drague de Potter. J'ai vu qu'il t'arrivait de rougir quand je te faisais la bise le matin ou de t'embrouiller quand je te parlais.  
- _Personne n'est au courant_ ?  
-Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Et il serait étonnant que tes copains aient remarqué quoi que ce soit, ils ne sont pas très perspicaces.  
-Donc personne ne sait…  
- _Seulement nous deux_. C'est notre secret.


End file.
